youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TearofGrace
Brett Tear (born: 1992), better known online as TearofGrace, is an English gaming YouTuber who specializes in heavily edited video game montages and playthroughs. He continues to release new videos every couple of days. He rose to YouTube popularity with his Dark Souls II videos and has since developed a rather unique editing style with various visual puns, hilarious stock sound effects and various other special effects. He is also well known for his bad jokes, tones of puns, various pop culture references, his deep and unmistakable British accent, his very colorful insults and least but not last, the fact that he promotes various upcoming YouTuber that he enjoys watching to his audience at the end of his videos. On the 30th of March 2016, Tear officially did a face reveal on Twitter. History Brett started his channel on the fifth of July, 2011. Six months after creating it, he posted his first couple of videos which were gameplay videos of Battlefield 3. A while after these, he started a couple of series of Halo Reach, Halo 4 and eventually Minecraft trolling. After these, he started a somewhat more serious series with Grand Theft Auto V Online gameplay. His channel really began to take off in the spring of 2014, with his various Dark Souls II gameplay videos, averaging about 10k views per video. A few months later, he started another very successful series with Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor and then with The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. Games Tear of Grace plays a wide variety of games, including Bloodborne, Dark Souls, Dark Souls 2 (including Scholar of the First Sin), Dark Souls 3, Destiny, Fallout 4, Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor, The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth (including the DLC Afterbirth and Afterbirth+); The Witcher 3, Cuphead and Middle Earth: Shadow of War. Trivia * During his The Binding Of Isaac runs, he will often correctly guess what will happen later, leading some people to believe he records his commentary after recording the gameplay, even though he has said on many occasions that was not the case. * He always apologises for the delay or the lack of uploads in a month or week, if not through a video than through an update on his twitter. * 'Prak Jaws', his most memorable nemesis from his Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor playthrough, was a large 'Uruk' captain berserker who received the nickname "Bane" due to his metal mask and the fact that he could only scream and grunt. He became so memorable due to the fact that he haunted Tear everywhere he went, most of the time appearing when he was already fighting other captains, and because he wouldn't kill Tear, only down him and then disappear only to randomly reappear again. * He is both famous and infamous for the way that he replies to the people in his comment section. * Tear believes that popular YouTubers should recommend the channels that they like more often, since he believes this makes it much easier for those channels to become noticed and receive the attention they really deserve since YouTube itself does nothing to promote them, and this would end up benefiting everyone. * Tear really enjoys listening to hard rock, metal and heavy metal music, and uses these tracks for the background audio in his videos, particularly during the fighting scenes. * He regularly has polls in the comment section about a particular game becoming a series or not. * His most well known catch phrases are "What could go wrong?" and "Send Help!". External links * TVTropes' article on TearofGrace Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers